Idée
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Idée", quelle thème pourri. Parce que Kairi, justement, n'en avait pas.


OS pour la 78ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Idée proposé par Leo Poldine.

J'aime les mises en abîme.

.

Idée

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous demander conseil ?

—Bien sûr. »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. La femme la regardait, l'air attentif. Voilà ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement chez Madame Seraph.

« Voilà … pour le projet que vous nous avez donné … j'ai pas d'idée.

—Ah vraiment ?

—Vraiment pas ! Je veux dire … ce thème est juste … trop vague. Vous n'auriez pas un tuyau ? Une idée ?

—Tu vas dans le mauvais sens, Kairi. Ce n'est pas une idée, qu'il te faut. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Voilà ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, chez Madame Seraph. Cette manie de parler à moitié.

« Quoi, alors ?

—Ah, ça … Tu vas être en retard. »

Constatant qu'en effet, les cinq minutes de pauses qu'elle avait s'étaient bien écoulées, Kairi tourna les talons, pas tout à fait plus riche que l'instant précédent.

.

« Idée ».

Non mais franchement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce thème pourri ? Jamais elle ne trouverait quoi que ce soit de valable dans les temps. Elle allait encore rendre son projet trois mille ans plus tard, et même pas satisfaite. Elle avait fait des recherches, pourtant. Elle avait regardé toutes les définissions possibles du terme, avait été voir des expos pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, lu des bouquins superbes, était restée plantée des heures devant sa toile. Rien.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle bloquait. Et elle devait rendre ça demain. Ah. Elle pensa à laisser la toile telle quelle, et la rendre en disant à sa professeur qu'il s'agit de la matérialisation de son absence d'« Idée », mais renonça. Ce serait aussi stupide que de noter « L'audace, c'est ça. » à un sujet de bac. Elle soupira, reposant son fusain. Sa colocataire lui frotta le crâne doucement. Elle n'aimait pas voir Kairi come ça.

« C'est quoi ton sujet, déjà ?

—Idée. »

Xion secoua la tête. Vraiment, l'école de Kairi la surprendrait toujours. Elle chercha dans son esprit quelque chose de valable, avant d'abandonner. Rien ne viendrait comme ça, et surtout pas à elle. Quoique … elle en avait une, d'idée. Tournant le tabouret de Kairi dans sa direction, Xion se pencha vers elle, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Elle les frôla à peine des siennes, et échoua des mots sur la bouche de la rousse.

« Ceci n'était jamais que l'idée d'un baiser. »

Kairi bloqua. Totalement. Xion rejoignit sa chambre et sa dissertation de philosophie dans un silence parfait.

.

« Alors ?

—J'ai toujours pas d'idée.

—Donc tu n'as rien à me rendre ?

—Absolument rien. Ah, si, vous voulez une toile vierge ? Vierge d'Idée, comme mon cerveau.

—Allons bon ! Je suis certaine que tu trouveras. »

Oui, mais trouver quoi ? Si au moins Kairi savait quoi chercher, aussi.

.

Tout semblait être devenu étrange, entre Xion et elles. Comme si une tension quasi-érotique s'était installée, doucement. C'était stupide, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quoi que ce soit. Kairi avait déjà embrassé des gens, sans que ça signifie quoi que ce soit. En soirée, principalement, mais tout de même. Alors pourquoi ce rien la turlupinait autant ? Peut-être parce que c'était Xion. Peut-être parce que, justement, il ne s'était rien passé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ceci n'était absolument pas logique. Encore moins que tout ce qu'elle avait vu, jusque là.

Ce rien avait été quelque chose.

L'idée d'un baiser.

Kairi médita.

.

Ce soir-là, dans le rien qui l'environnait, Kairi succéda dans son crâne les idées de Xion. L'idée d'une Xion nue, allongée.

Les fantasmes, en fait.

Et sa main n'était rien que l'idée du sexe. Ce n'était rien.

.

Le lendemain, elle resta enfermée dans son chambre toute la journée. Le surlendemain aussi. Xion eut envie de vérifier qu'elle était vivante, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger. Alors elle se contenta du bruit assourdissant de la musique.

.

« Et c'est … ?

—L'Idée d'Amour.

—Et comment t'est venue cette … idée ?

—En fait, je n'ai pas eu d'idée, pas vraiment. »

Madame Seraph, derrière ses mèches blondes, haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ?

—Non je dirais plutôt que … j'ai été inspirée ?

—Par une muse ? »

Kairi rougit. Sa professeur rit.

« Tu as tout de même deux semaines de retard. Et tu as séché mes cours. Je ne devrais même pas noter ce travail. »

Kairi eut peur, un moment.

« Mais je crois qu'il est assez important de trouver sa muse. Garde-la proche de toi, à l'avenir. La mienne m'attend, d'ailleurs. Allez, file. »

Kairi remercia sa professeur, qui s'en allait embrasser une fille aux couettes roses. Voilà donc sa fameuse muse. Hm … elle devrait peut-être faire la même chose avec Xion, ceci dit.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
